The meaning of hatred and love
by flower scent
Summary: Republish of a story I had written for Kurapika and Kuroro. Kurapika will know the real reason beyond her clan's massacre and Kuroro will know how to feel again.
1. Chapter 1

_**The meaning of hatred and love**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Hunter x hunter characters, I just borrowed them to make up my own story._

_**Main Characters:** Kuroro Lucifer and kurapika Kuruta._

_**Author's Note:** This story had been deleted by me because I wanted to make some slight changes in this story, like adding some scenes or deleting some scenes that were not in their proper place and I had to check my grammar again._

_The first chapter is added as a background for the story, I had written before to show you why Kuroro decided to help the blond girl because I found it illogical that Kuroro would help someone, he never met before._

_I wish you enjoy reading this chapter and thank you for all who concerned and asked m about this story, don't forget to leave your review after reading, if you wish. _

**Chapter One**

**( Lost in the jungle)**

Kuoro Lucifier is the name of the leader of an infamous gang known as Genei Royodan. He is famous with his coldness and indifference, he is also heartless and merciless . He can kill hundreds of people without feeling remorse or sorrow, he was born in shooting Star City where parents abandon their children and threw them in the street as soon as they could walk by themselves to scavenge for food and some precious items between hills of rubbish then the poor kids have to protect themselves from the elders who beat them to steal the useful and precious items they had found.

This rough life learned him and his comrades to be heartless, they care not for any body except themselves and their comrades only. Whatever happens to people around them they don't interfere but they also help in hurting other people making them feel loss, either lose something precious you own or lose somebody you care about. Briefly, you can call them instruments of death and damage.

Kuroro Lucifer is also famous with his indifferent façade, his smug grin and his cold glares and an emotionless tone of voice, all those traits shaped his horrifying and gruesome personality. Only one glare from his eyes could make the hearts of the bravest and the strongest men melt like the melting ice and his cold emotionless tone of voice can send chill up the spine of any one hears his voice. If he wants to brag with something about himself, he would brag that no one would see him and couldn't feel fear to death. Even his spiders fear him too much, no one dare to go against his words because the one who objects him will be nothing other than a distorted shapeless corpse.

One day, Kuroro was wandering aimlessly while his mind was completely busy about planning for their next theft so he didn't notice that he took a different path, he didn't realize that he entered a forest and he continued wandering in the forest until he found himself in the middle of a jungle and he lost the sense of the direction in such a weird place. He tried hard to remember from which direction he came from but his efforts were fruitless. He started to walk in circles and his patience started to fade, he wanted to get himself out as fast as possible, he hated to be helpless. He tried to squeeze his mind to find a solution for this obstacle he was facing, while he was indulged in his thoughts, a sweet voice reached his ears. He decided to head towards the source of the voice, when he came closer, he heard the voice clearly and he knew that the owner of the voice was singing.

Kuroro pushed some bushes from his way and stopped when he saw who was singing. He saw a little blonde girl with old light blue dress was gathering some herbs from the forest, she was chanting happily while the birds accumulated around her flying and chirping merrily as if they were sharing her in singing. The scene in front of his eyes was magnificent, he caught his breath because he didn't want to disturb the wonderful view of the happy singing girl and the beautiful chirping birds, he kept watching them for a few minutes and he was happy that the little girl was oblivious of his presence. Suddenly, the little girl stopped singing and stood up and her head snapped towards the motionless figure who was watching her, Kuroro was surprised when he saw her first reaction when her eyes laid on him. He thought that the girl may scream or run away or at least she may show any sign of fear but to his surprise, the little blonde girl smiled brightly at him and greeted him.

**" Hello, sir, is there something I can do to help you? "** she asked him with the same soft smile on his lips.

**" Yes, I am kind of lost in this jungle. Do you know where I can find an exit from here? " **

**" Sorry, sir, I don't know hoe to exit from here, "** she said apologetically with a sad smile.

**" I see, "** he said curtly then both he and the blonde girl heard a sound of grumbling coming from his empty stomach. Quickly, he put his hand on his stomach as if he wanted to hush it, he remembered that he hadn't had his breakfast and now he passed his lunch also because he get lost in this hideous place and to his dismay, he couldn't find any fruits on any of the trees that surrounded this place. Fortunately, the blonde girl heard this sound and she realized that his stomach was complaining from hunger so the little girl dug her small hand in a straw basket and took some apples and bananas from it and offered them to the young man before her. Kuroro looked to the girl with a stunned surprised façade, he remained silent and motionless gazing to the stretched hands that offered the fruits to him. When he didn't take any action, the little girl frowned and she thought that he was refusing her offer so she tried to convince him to accept them.

**" Sir, you are hungry and I have extra fruits in my basket so you can took those fruits, "** she said hopefully while stretching her hands farther more towards him. He stared at the little girl for a while then he moved his hands slowly and accepted her fruits. When he took the fruits, he noticed that a wide smile appeared on the little girls face as if she was relieved and satisfied about what she had done. He bemused from her weird reaction, he couldn't understand why she was happy and content when he took the fruits, she was the one who lost her fruits and gave them to a stranger she had never met before.

**" Thank you, "** he found himself thanking her absentmindedly.

**" You are welcome, sir. "** she said cheerfully then she bent down to pick her basket that contained the fruits and another basket full of different kinds of herbs.

**" Nice to meet you, sir. I wish you find the exit soon before the nightfall because it is too dangerous to stay here in the night, "** she babbled out.

**" Don't worry, I can take care of myself and nice to meet you too, "** reassured the raven haired young man firmly.

**" I am sorry, it is too late and I have to come back or my father would be angry at me, "** she apologized then bid the stranger her goodbye and disappeared between the thick trees.

Kuroro looked down at the fruits then he smiled to himself because he found the whole situation really amusing. Then he started to munch the apples while strolling in the forest again, he kept trying to fin an exit but when the sky became dark, he felt tired and he thought he should find a place to spend the night then he would search for the exit in the morning. He easily found a safe place in a small cave around the forest, he gathered some wood and used one of his nen abilities to set fire and he picked a book from his pocket and started reading until he fall asleep.

Meanwhile, the little blond girl arrived her village by the nightfall and she hurried towards her house while holding her baskets tightly. When she reached the door of his house she knocked the door softly but loud enough to be heard by the dwellers of the house. Then the house door was opened revealing a tall figure with short blond hair, pale complexion and sharp sapphire eyes, he stared coldly at the little blonde girl before asking dryly,

**" Why are you late, Kurapika? "**

TBC

End of the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_**The meaning of hatred and love**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters, I only borrowed them to make up my own story.

**Note:** Thank you for all who reviewed my previous chapter and I want to repeat that this is retell to my story with the additions of some scenes that I think it fits my story.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Saving the little blonde**_

**" why are you late, Kurapika? "** asked the blonde man firmly while glaring sharply at the poor little girl who started to shiver under the sharp gaze of he older man.

**" I am sorry, father, I didn't intend to be late, " **the little blonde girl apologized with a weak shivering voice but his father didn't heed to her apology and he grabbed a thick cane which was hung on the wall and thrashed the girl twice with the heavy cane over his thighs. His sharp eyes didn't soften when he saw the stream of tears seeping from his young daughter's eyes and he spoke to her harshly,

**" I hit you because I had warned you before not to come home late under any circumstances and you insisted in getting against my orders. "**

**" Please, forgive me and I am not going to repeat it again. "** the young girl pleaded between her sobs but his father only turned his back to the little girl and moved away without saying any word to comfort the miserable girl. Then her mother got out from her bedroom to see her daughter but instead of taking her little girl on her lap and consoling her, she just asked her to deliver her the basket of the herbs she had collected from the forest and she took the basket and left her daughter alone after ordering her coldly,

**" Bath yourself and change your filthy clothes then go to sleep in the kitchen. " **but before her mother hid totally in the other room, Kurapika asked her mother to give her something to eat because she was hungry and her mother spoke emotionlessly,

**" You came late and missed the dinner then there is no food for you, go and sleep and don't dare to steal something from the kitchen. "** and left her daughter alone, tired, cold and hungry.

Few minutes later, Kurapika stopped crying and she went to the bathroom to have a shower and she changed her clothes to a clean set of clothes and readied herself to sleep on her futon on the cold floor of the kitchen as she used to do since she turned ten. But before she slept completely, she heard footsteps approached her. She opened her eyes tiredly to see who was coming to her and her face lightened when she saw a young man with short silky blond hair and kind cheerful sapphire eyes holding a small tray, the young man greeted her cheerfully,

**" Hi, little sister, " **the young girl lunged herself at her brother and hugged him tightly.

**" I thought you are asleep, " **she said between her sobs but he pushed her gently to look at her face then he wiped her teary eyes with a soft napkin which was on the tray he was holding and he chided her kindly,

**" You are idiot, you thought I could sleep before I made sure you are home and safe, " **then he handed her the small tray which had a small bowl full of stew and another small plate full of fruit slices and a small glass of milk.

**" Sit Kurapika and have your dinner and I will sit with you until you finish, " **said her brother gently and smiled to her to encourage her to do as what he asked her to do. The little blonde girl took the tray gratefully and sit down and started to eat quickly before any of her parents wake up and caught her eating. When she finished her dinner she took the plates and the glass and washed them and put them on their place and turned to sit down beside her brother and they both started to chat together and she told him about the herbs she had gathered and finally she mentioned that she met a stranger in the woods,

**" How could this man reach to that secluded area? " **wondered the blonde young man thoughtfully.

**" I don't know brother but he seemed lost. He asked me if I knew an exit from this forest to a more popular area but I said, no. "**

**" Did you tell our parents about the stranger? "**

**" Of course, no, I was afraid of my father's wrath. I knew he is hating strangers but I couldn't just ignore some one who asked me to help him. "**

**" Fine, then what happened after that? "**

**" I heard his stomach grumbling from hunger and he seemed embarrassed but I offered to him some fruits because most of the trees in vicinity became empty of fruits. He was hesitant at the beginning but I encouraged him to take them then he thanked me and I excused myself to return to home. "**

**" Do you think he followed you to our village? " **asked the blonde guy worriedly.

**" No, I am sure he didn't follow me because if he did so I would hear the sound of tree leaves cracking under his feet, " **she said reassuringly.

**" That is good, now, go have some rest because you have a lot of work to do tomorrow. "**

**" Fine, good night brother, "**

**" Good night baby sister and happy dreams. "** said the young man and kissed his young sister forehead and he got up to go to her room then he remembered something so he turned to speak to his sister again.

**" Kurapika, " **he called her softly.

**" What? " **she asked sleepily.

**" Are you going to the jungle again tomorrow? "**

**" Yes, mother wants more herbs. "**

**" Ok. I am going to tell you about the whereabouts of the exit from the jungle in case you met the stray man again because I want him to leave the area as fast as possible because if any one of our clan saw him he would kill the stranger instantly because you know strangers are very dangerous for us and I don't want for this stranger to die by the hands of any of our men. "** the blond boy took a piece of paper and drew a handmade map and showed to Kurapika where the exit on the map and she thanked then she drifted to sleep again after hiding the map in the pocket of her clothes.

In the morning, Kuroro got up early and he felt refreshed after his long sleep in the cave, he took off the fire and get out from the cave to continue his searching for the exit after three hours of non stop search, he became frustrated and furious as he couldn't get out of this maze. He felt his stomach started grumbling again seeking food but he couldn't find anything edible and that made him more furious. While he was cursing his bad luck, he heard a sound of footsteps walking over the dead leaves that cover the ground of the woods, he hid himself behind a tall tree then he stole a glance to see who was the comer and he relived when he realized it was the little girl from the day before so he decided to stop hiding and let the girl find him.

Kurapika was wandering as usual in the jungle to collect more medical herbs as her mother asked her to do. Suddenly, her eyes caught the stranger from the previous day and she rushed happily to him. When she became closer she greeted him gleefully with wide smile on her innocent face,

**" Good morning, Sir. I wish you spend a good night here, "** Kuroro who was absolutely surprised from the innocent cheerful action of the little girl and he couldn't resist the small gentle smile that appeared on his face then he greeted her in return,

**" Good morning, little princess, nice to see you again, " **

**" I am glad that I found you easily, "**

**" Were you searching for me? " **asked the raven haired man a bit confused and surprised from her words.

**" Yes, I want to tell that I knew the exit, my older brother drew a small map and showed me the exit and asked me to give it to you, " **she handled the older stunned man the small map and he took it and examined it then he looked to her and thanked her profusely.

**" Thank you very much, I owed you so much. " **

**" Did you have your breakfast? " **she asked shyly.

**" No, not yet. "**

**" Then you can share my breakfast, I am sorry it is not so much but I think it is better than nothing. " **she offered gently some bread, cheese and some fruits. To be honest, Kuroro was very grateful for her, she rescued him from his stomachache from the lack of food. They ate quietly enjoying the cool breeze of the morning which was ruffling their hairs making them swaying with the wind direction. After finishing the meal, Kurapika cleaned the mess with the help of Kuroro, before he left the jungle he offered his help to her in gathering the herbs and she accepted his help happily when they finished he bid her goodbye and Kurapika started to go away and Kuroro feigned that he was going on his way also.

Kuroro was interested and amused of this bold courageous young girl so he felt that he wanted to know where she came from, she appeared two times to him and helped him like the angels appear to help people and he was a bit curious so he chose to follow her and to make sure she returned to her home safely without any troubles. Of course, he was discreet and he didn't make any sound to alarm the young girl. He smiled when he heard her singing on his way to home, she seemed happy and carefree like the butterflies who were flying between flowers happily without paying attention to any troubles or caring for any thing.

But her happiness and her smile didn't last for long time. When she approached her village she noticed that there were many men and women were waiting in the entrance of the village. She was surprised but she didn't heed for them, she came closer without removing her smile until she approached her father and she noticed his fiery eyes. She knew his expression, it was anger but why he was angry and whom he was angry at, she didn't know. She noticed that he dad was holding a leather whip, she swallowed her saliva hardly and she shifted her gaze to the other people and noticed that all their eyes were scarlet and full of anger and disgust. She felt worried then she panicked when she realized that all gazes were showing that the anger was directing towards her. She asked her father with trembling voice,

**" What is the matter, dad? **" she waited to hear the answer which came but after few seconds,

**" The old lady who was dwelling next to our house died right after you talked to her and the neighbors who saw both of you talking said that you raised your voice at her and you said that one day she would regret insulting you. "**

**" Yes, father, I said that but she was the one who insulted me without any reason and she called me a bad omen and that I am a shame for my family and I got angry and said that one day she would regret insulting me but I didn't any thing wrong to harm her , believe me father, please. "**

**" The neighbors said that your curse killed her so we have to get rid of this curse and that means to get rid of you, "**

" No father, please, I didn't do anything, please, please, please, I don't want to die, " she pleaded his father so much but he didn't heed to her daughter and he pushed her so she fell in the ground and dropped the basket she was holding and he started to whip her without mercy until he enjoyed the scene of blood flooding from her gashes and they left her alone to die from her serious injuries. Kuroro who was watching the whole scene from behind the bushes he felt the blood boil in his head and he felt that he wanted to wipe all who tortured the girl away without mercy but his priority now is to help the injured blond girl.

Kuroro approached her carefully and he examined her wound and he noticed it was a serious injury and for the first time in his whole life he felt disgusted from the scene of blood and he felt another emotions started to touch his heart. Sorrow, sadness, pity, hatred and anger, those were the emotions he started to develop in his dead cold heart and he wasn't sure how to deal with them but he felt another wave of emotions hit him, he felt worry, fear and the desire to protect and care and those emotions made him more confused but he forced himself to focus on rescuing the dying girl.

To be continued,

End of the chapter

**A/N:**_ I wish you enjoyed reading this chapter and I am so sorry for the late update._


	3. Chapter 3

_**The meaning of hatred and love**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters, I only borrowed them to make up my own story.

**Note:** Thank you for all who reviewed my previous chapter and I want to repeat that this is retell to my story with the additions of some scenes that I think it fits my story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

_**Saving the little blonde part 2**_

* * *

><p>Kuroro decided to take the injured girl to a safe place where he could tend her injures but before he could pick her up, a pair of tired sapphire eyes fluttered open slowly. For a moment, he was surprised, he never expected she would regain her consciousness this fast. He noticed that she moved her lips to say something but she was attacked by a severe series of coughing and the blood oozed from her mouth. He hushed her and spoke very gently and quietly to her as if he loud words would hurt her even more,<p>

_**" Don't say any thing, I am going to take care of you, " **_and he knew that she got his message because she gave him a small smile out of gratitude. He bent down and picked her up and started to go back to the cave where he spent the night the previous day, it was the safest place he could find in this time. On his way to the cave, he heard the howls of some hungry wolves, he sensed that the blonde girl tensed in his arms and he realized that she started shaking from fear. He knew that the wolves were searching for the source of the fresh blood they were smelling and he assessed that they were in a great danger. Of course, the head of the notorious _Phantom Troupe_ was not going to be afraid from some wild beasts but the blonde injured girl didn't know how strong the man who was protecting her. She raised painfully her gaze to look at the young man's façade, she expected to see worry, fear and horror but all she found the same cold and confident façade and that confidence and the lack of fright comforted her slightly. Before the wolves came closer Kuroro shifted the bundle on his hands slightly so he could reach to his pocket of the coat and he managed to grab a sharp knife with a strange sharp blade. Kuroro seized the knife a bit more with his right hand when he saw the wolves approaching and he readied himself for the attack.

* * *

><p>After two or three minutes had passed, all the pack of the hungry wolves laid lifelessly on the rough ground of he forest with a pool of blood around them. Kurapika who was carried all the way among the attack, she sighed in relief when she heard the silence returned to the forest and that there was no more howling. The raven- haired young man looked smugly to the girl he was carrying and said proudly,<p>

_**" There is no reason for worrying as long as I promised to take care of you. "**_the girl smiled weakly and thanked him before she surrendered to the darkness of the unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Kuroro noticed that the young girl had passed away, he felt for a passing moment a twinge in his heart when he realized that the girl's bleeding didn't stop and she had already lost so much blood to the point that her blood was falling like raindrops to the ground. He started to run with great speed to reach the cave where he was going to tend the girls wounds and stop her bleeding. When he reached the cave, he checked it quickly if there was any kind of danger and when he discovered that there was none inside the cave he put the feather- weight girl on the ground and left her to search for some herbs in the forest to treat her wounds and bring some fresh water and fruits. He rushed towards the jungle in inhuman speed and brought every thing they needed and returned quickly to the cave. He removed the blonde's worn out shirt and washed her wounds and sterilized them using some alcohol he had in his bag then he grinded the herbs and put them upon her injuries, finally he wrapped some bandage around all her worn upper torso. Then he rummaged among his stuff for some clothes to dress the unconscious blonde to keep her worm because the temperature inside the cave started to decrease, he found a light gray shirt with long sleeves and a high collar and e thought that it fits her. In no time he dressed her the shirt and covered her with a light blanket he used to put it among his stuff .<p>

* * *

><p>After finishing all of that things he could do to save the girl from death by blood loss or the harsh weather, finally, he sat down and leaned his head against a wall of the cave and he tried to take a nap to rest his exhausted body but as hard as he tried to sleep , another thing prevented him from going asleep. That thing was a question that repeated itself hundreds of times inside his head <em><strong>" Why did you help that little girl that you barely knew her although you are known that you don't care about any body except yourself and your spiders then WHY? " <strong>_that question echoed in his head endless times and took the sleep away from his eyes. He tried all the night to find some reasonable explanations to his unnatural actions but to his disappointment he found noting. He knew one thing deep inside him that he wasn't regretful for saving the girl but what bothered him that he couldn't recognize what was the motive that pushed him to save her. He finally persuaded himself that he may help her because she helped him first and he didn't want to be indebted to any person, he knew very well that it was a lame reason but it was the only reasonable one. Few hours later, he managed to sleep two hours before the sunset and he got up when he heard a rustle coming from the small figure laid next to him, quickly he flattered his eyes open and turned his head towards the girl.

_**" Good morning, princess "**__,_ he greeted her with worm smile drawn on his handsome face.

_**" Good morning ",**_ she greeted him in a hoarse voice while she was yawning and stretching her sore body.

_**" Did you sleep well? "**_ the young man asked while scrutinizing the poor girl from head to toe and she nodded as a response.

_**" Are you alright? I mean do you feel better?**_** "** the young man asked again and to his surprise, his voice was full of concern.

_**"Yes, I feel better. Thank you for helping me and I am sorry for causing you trouble,"**_ she said politely and a smile graced on her angelic face and her eyes were twinkling like stars in the sky.

_**" Believe me, it is nothing and that is what any ordinary person would do in the same situation. "**_ the raven haired man assured her but he sneered in his mind when he said _**Ordinary**_ because he knew that he himself is far away from being ordinary person but he should say that to reassure the recovering girl.

Kuoro approached the little blonde while staring at her charming aquamarine eyes which attached to her pale flawless face, and wherever there were few inches between them he asked curiously _**" What is your name little girl? "**__,_ she was confused because of the sudden proximity then she regained her composure quickly,

_**" Kurapika, What about you,sir? "**_ she inquired. At first he was hesitant to let her know his name and he remained silent for seconds, _**" my name is Kuroro,"**_ finally stated the raven- haired young man, after that both of them sit silent for moments until he had remember something.

_**" Who are those people who attacked you in the jungle? "**_ the leader of the spiders asked and there was annoyance obvious on his words as he reminded himself of the a brute assault directed to that poor little girl. She was stunned for seconds that he saw them while they were tormenting her then a warm, wet substance rolled down from her eyes and for him it was heartbreaking to see that angel crying rivers of tears and he didn't know that such a simple question would make her feel all that pain and sorrow.

Few minutes later, she inhaled and exhaled slowly but deeply to calm herself again and regain her composure, when she managed to calm herself she muttered in a weak trembling voice,

_**" They thought that I killed the old woman, " **_Kuroro raised his eyebrows in astonishment, he couldn't understand how anybody on the earth could think that a helpless little girl like her could kill. He was an expert in murdering and he would easily discover if she was really a killer, he couldn't smell any blood reeking from her nor he could feel any murdering or malice aura surrounding the little blonde. He remained silent few moments then he asked some other questions to know more details about this incident.

_**" Who was that deceased woman and why did those people think that you killed this woman? And the most important question, who are those people in the first place? "**_

He was staring deeply at the girl and she felt uncomfortable and self- conscious under his staring but she managed not to fidget or show her uneasiness. She was not also sure, if it was alright to talk about her personal life and about her family to a stranger but she remembered that this stranger saved her life twice. Firstly, from the wolves' attack and secondly, from the blood loss and the infection of the wounds so she found herself obliged to answer his inquiries. So she cleared her sore throat and spoke weakly,

_**" It is a long story, are you interested in listening? "**_

_**" Of course, yes. "**_ was the direct and unhesitating reply.

* * *

><p>To be continued,<p>

* * *

><p>End of the chapter<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_I am so sorry for the late update, I was just tired of writing and a bit busy in my personal affairs but I owe you completing this story.

Forgive me if there are some grammatical or spelling errors.

I want to bid _**White Pearl**_ great thank you for tiring herself and spending her time in translating this story into Indonesian.


End file.
